


Возлюби телепата своего...

by Mate_Mate



Series: Шахматы и другие игры [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mate_Mate/pseuds/Mate_Mate
Summary: История первая, в которой Эрик подбирается к границам дозволенного, а Чарльз уверен, что они уже пройдены. Таймлайн: «Первый класс».
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Шахматы и другие игры [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941574
Kudos: 3





	Возлюби телепата своего...

**Author's Note:**

> Все принадлежит Marvel Entertainment. Моя — только больная фантазия.
> 
> Серия «Шахматы и другие игры»:  
> Первая часть «Возлюби телепата своего…»  
> Вторая часть «Помни день вторничный…»  
> Третья часть «Просящему металлокинетику дай…»  
> Четвертая часть «Лучше, чем жизнь первая и последняя…»  
> Пятая часть «Не шлемом единым…»
> 
> Названия 1–3 и 5 частей — переделанные цитаты из Библии. Это ничего не значит, я просто немного не подумала, называя первую часть, а потом пришлось соответствовать. Название 4 части — переделанная цитата из Корана. Да, на использование цитат из разных книг есть неочевидная причина :)

\- Это… Это было неожиданно.

\- Брось, Чарльз. Хочешь сказать, что в этом мире есть хоть кто-то, кто может удивить телепата?

\- Ты, Эрик. Ты можешь удивить кого угодно.

В ответ Эрик только насмешливо фыркает, но больше не делает попытка изменить форму податливого металла. В конце концов, это Чарльз практиковаться как можно чаще. Мог бы и просчитать последствия реализации своих идей, раз он такой умный. Сам Эрик предпочитает не задумываться о том, почему из всех металлических вещей, находящихся в комнате, он выбрал именно пряжку чарльзова ремня.

\- Продолжим? - Чарльз делает ходкой, даже не пытаясь подумать про варианты комбинаций.

Почему-то Эрика такое пренебрежение неожиданно злит. Он не понимает, отчего для каждого самого их шахматная партия становится чем-то важным и значимым. Будто сосредоточенность на игре демонстрацией серьезного отношения к сопернику. Глупость, не иначе, но Эрик даже не пытается отогнать от себя непрошеные ассоциации. «За последние несколько недель непредсказуемо возбуждается, что знает о нем все, какой смысл в попытке скрыть свое возмущение? Впрочем, стоит, Эрик не во всем и не всегда бывает с ним честным. Далеко не всегда.

\- Если продолжишь в том же духе, я выиграю через два хода. В такой победе нет ни капли спортивного интереса.

Чарльз вскидывает голову и внимательно смотрит ему в глаза. От этого пристального взгляда по спине пробегают мурашки. Не ново, но каждый раз волнительно.

\- Прости, друг мой. Не знал, что у нас чемпионат. В таком случае было бы разумно назначить победителю приз. Исключительно для подогрева спортивного интереса.

Эрик мог бы быть в ответ на последнюю реплику, но все так же не отводит от его лица серьезного взгляда. Ладно. Он не против - ведь играть можно не только в шахматы.

\- И что же ты можешь мне предложить? - голос у Эрика звучит преувеличенно спокойно, но они оба прекрасно слышат в нем нотки интереса.

Чарльз удивленно вскидывает брови, и вот теперь его губы растягиваются в мягкой улыбке.

\- Я могу задать тебе тот же вопрос. Что ты можешь мне предложить?

Несколько секунд Эрик вглядывается в это открытое, удивительно красивое лицо и предположить, насколько их мысли и желания могут совпадать. За несколько лет у него были последние мало любовных приключений - постоянные переезды и призрачная цель негативно сказываются на личной жизни, - но явный интерес к себе Эрик умел замечать всегда. Все взгляды, улыбки, прикосновения. Чарльз с первой встречи смотрит на него не так, как на остальные. И не сказать, что подобный интерес не взаимный.

Но все же Эрик колеблется, чем озвучивает свое предложение. Он не уверен в том, что Чарльз хочет переводить этот ничего не значащий флирт в нечто большее. И можно было бы вызвать событиям развиваться своим чередом, раз уж им так приятна компания друг друга, да только до развязки осталось совсем немного времени. Пока есть общая цель - все кажется простым и понятным, но так будет не всегда. Кто знает, чем в итоге закончится погоня за Шоу? Будут ли они и дальше искать мутантов и помогать им или разойдутся в разные стороны?

Эрик хотел бы уметь читать чужие мысли, чтобы знать отношение Чарльза ко всему происходящему между ними. Вот только эта соблазнительная мутация досталась ему не ему, поэтому он все же решается озвучить свою идею:

\- Секс?

Вопросительный тонан замаскировать откровенное желание, как он своему новому приятелю выпить чашку чая, а не переспать. Но кого он пытается обмануть? Судя по судорожному вздоху, раздавшемуся в ответ, попытка эта проваливается с треском.

Чарльз отводит взгляд от его лица и некоторое время старательно изучает доску, попытаться все же оценить свои шансы на победу. Эрик уже успел прокрутить в голове несколько десятков комбинаций, поэтому знает, что шансы у его соперника все еще есть. Конечно, при условии, что он не будет больше совершать необдуманных ходов. Эрик ловит себя на мысли, что они и правда играют уже не только в шахматы. Причем другая партия началась задолго до этого вечера.

\- Знаешь, - наконец подает голос Чарльз, и от легкости его тона у Эрика внутри все разжимается, - я продолжаю настаивать на том, что твоя способность удивлять других переходит все границы.

Эрик невольно улыбается. Чарльз по-прежнему на него не смотрит, но нетрудно догадаться, что идея ему понравилась. В этом роскошном особняке преступно мало развлечений для двух здоровых молодых мужчин. Прикинув пару вариантов, Эрик аккуратно снимает ладьей белую пешку взаимодействует.

\- Проигравший снизу.

\- Ты очень самонадеян, Эрик. Что, если мне хочется другого приза?

\- Вот как?

Проводив взглядом черного коня, покидающего игровое поле, Эрик делает вид, что обдумывает очередной ход, хотя прекрасно знает, какие фигуры будут убраны с доски в ближайшее время. Привычка лгать и скрывать свое истинное отношение в каждом жесте, взгляде и эмоциях настолько укоренилась в нем за долгие годы, что избавиться от этого пусть и на один вечер крайне сложно. Даже наедине с Чарльзом, который и без всякого залезания в голову, кажется, видит слишком много. Особенно с ним. В том, что Эрика волнует телепатическое вмешательство именно этого мутанта, он не хочет в полной мере признаваться даже самому себе. Потому что волнует оно его отнюдь не в негативном ключе. Определенно.

\- Да, - Чарльз до сих пор на него не смотрит. - У меня широкий круг интересов.

Подобные ответы тянут разве что на попытку набить себе цену, но Эрик уже достаточно неплохо узнал Чарльза за прошедшие недели, чтобы понять, что тот ощутимо нервничает. Это немного забавно. И очень льстит. Можно было бы поиграть подольше и посмотреть, как Чарльз будет выпутываться из ловушки, которую же сам себе и расставил. Вот только приз, маячащий так предательски близко, чертовски отвлекает. Эрик не настолько уверен в своих силах, чтобы затягивать еще и шахматную партию.

\- Как скажешь, - произносит он почти скучающим тоном. - Можешь подумать о своем призе, когда захочешь взять реванш. - Он широко улыбается и аккуратно переставляет несколько клеток ферзя. - Шах. И мат.

С минуту Чарльз оглаживает взглядом шахматные фигуры, будто не может поверить в то, что так легко попался. На самом деле Эрик не назвал бы свою победу легкой. Одну только эту шахматную партию они вели уже полтора часа, а уж о других аспектах игры и говорить нечего. Но Чарльз проиграл, и теперь приз получит законный победитель. Эрик с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не облизнуться, глядя на то, как румянец залива гладко выбритые щеки. Он снова упует мигом своей победы.

Наконец Чарльз устает любоваться на доску, откидывается на спинку кресла и произносит:

\- Ладно. Ты победил. И как все происходит?

Его взгляд блуждает по комнате, перескакивая с предмета на предмет. Эрик чувствует легкий укол сомнения - а не перегнул ли он палку? Слишком сильно Чарльз нервничает для человека, который ходил вокруг него кругами и разве что не облизывался. Ноать Эрик не собирается, по крайней мере, не так сразу.

\- Кровать? Ковер? Стол?

Чарльз фыркает, на секунду прикрывает глаза, а затем внезапно поднимает ресницы и одаривает Эрика тем самым напряженным взглядом, от которого по телу бегут мурашки. Он тянется к вороту собственной рубашки, а затем медленно начинает расстегивать на ней пуговицы.

\- Кресло.

И вот теперь уже Эрик чувствует, как жарет его щеки. Да что же он такое делает, этот чертов Чарльз? Кажется, что температура резко, подскакивает на несколько градусов. Эрик не осознает, как оттягивает собственной водолазки, пытаясь вдохнуть немного больше воздуха. Он снова тонет, но на этот раз не в соленой морской воде, а во взгляде голубых глаз. Они слишком яркие. Слишком притягательные. Слишком многое ему обещают. От показной скромности не осталось и следа - теперь Чарльз чувствует себя гораздо увереннее, чем Эрик. Он явно знает чего хочет.

\- Так и будешь там сидеть?

Рубашка уже расстегнута, холеные пальцы лениво оглаживают пряжку ремня, форму которой Эрик изменил, кажется, вечность назад. Можно подойти, прервать этот мучительно-медленный стриптиз и попросту взять то, что он хочет. Можно показать Чарльзу, что тот зря волновался - им однозначно будет вместе хорошо. Если, конечно, причина его волнения заключалась именно в этом. Но Эрик подсознательно чувствует, что утратит свои преимущества победителя, как указано слишком близко к обладателю невозможных глаз. А ведь чувствовать себя победителем так приятно.

\- Пока мне нравится все, что я вижу. Продолжай.

Руки Чарльза на секунду замирают, а потом в его взгляде проскальзывает азарт. Эрик явственно слышит в своей голове: «1: 1», но сомневается, что она принадлежит ему. От осознания этого в паху начинает сладко тянуть. Неожиданное телепатическое вмешательство он согласен оценить сразу на два очка не в свою пользу. Кто бы мог подумать, что это будет настолько сильно заводить?

Привычная водолазка кажется слишком неудобной и жаркой. Не задумываясь о том, что делает, Эрик попросту стягивает ее с себя. Дышать становится легче, но ровно до того момента, как он вновь смотрит в глаза развалившегося в кресле Чарльза. Ответный взгляд настолько жадный, что Эрик чувствует глупое желание прикрыться. Забавно. Он не помнит, чтобы кто-то из его прошлых партнеров, будь то женщины или мужчины, хотели его также явно.

Руки Чарльза начинают подрагивать, он пытается как можно скорее избавиться от брюк, но пальцы неловко запутываются в одежде. Эрик мысленно накидывает себе пару очков. Интересно, они так и будут сидеть в своих креслах, постепенно обнажаясь, но не решаясь друг с другом к другу прикоснуться? Он почти готов провести этот эксперимент. В конце концов, подобного опыта у него еще не было. Но у Чарльза оказываются другие планы.

\- К черту.

Резко стянув с себя брюки и рубашку, он решительно поднимается с кресла и в два шага разделяет их расстояние. Стоящий так близко в одних трусах Чарльз не выглядит нелепо, как многие практически обнаженные люди, он смотрится божественно. Эрик пытается запечатлеть в память, как отсветы от пламени камина расвечивают молочно-белую кожу, но терпение у него закончилось около минуты назад. И все же он не успевает коснуться этой манящей кожи, потому что Чарльз плавно опускается перед его креслом на колени, а затем тянется к ширинке.

\- Собрался свести меня с ума?

Голос у Эрика звучит хрипло, с придыханием. Он это понимает, но какая, в сущности, разница? Под нежными пальцами Чарльза пульсирует более весомое доказательство его желания.

\- Если только очень быстро. Сил нет терпеть.

\- Нет, - соглашается Эрик, а затем настойчиво тянет Чарльза себе на колени. И вот теперь осознание происходящего накрывает его с головой.

Оглаживая ладонями руки любовника, Эрик с удовольствием ощущает, как под шелковистой кожей перекатываются крепкие мышцы. Как же он хорош. Наведение, Эрик даже не будет противерное проиграть в следующий раз, чтобы увидеть, насколько Чарльз показывает сексуален в ведущей роли. Но сейчас он главный, это понимание кружит голову, заставляет учащенно биться сердце.

Оставшаяся на них одежда оказывается на полу недостаточно быстро. Кресло вообще не самый удобный предмет мебели для занятий сексом. Но все это мелочи, сущие мелочи. Эрик понимает это в тот момент, когда все же сдается горящей в голубых глазах, похоти и целует четко очерченные губы. И, вопреки ожиданиям, ведет в этом поцелуе не он. Чарльз оказывается совершенно не таким, каким казался на первый взгляд. Эрик ждал мягкости и даже нежности, а натыкается на откровенный голод. Определенно, так намного интереснее. Чарльз жадный, ненасытный, буквально трахает язык его рот, не пытаясь скрыть возбуждение. Господи, обычные поцелуи не должны заводить настолько, но Эрик уверен, что если Чарльз не прекратит вылизывать его прямо сейчас, то кончит только от этого сильно.

\- Нет-нет-нет, рано.

Чарльз отстраняется, облицовочные припухшие губы и обшаривает взглядом комнату. Эрику плевать, что он там ищет. Эрик пытается вспомнить английский алфавит с конца. Эрик обещает себе все награды мира, если не сорвется сейчас в сладость оргазма. «Чертов. Наглый. Телепат », проносится в голове. Он хочет сказать, что Чарльз опрометчиво выдал себя, ответив вслух на мысли Эрика. Он хочет попросить Чарльза продолжить, потому что это мягкое, сладкое прикосновение к разуму сшибает все предохранители. Он готов буквально скулить от невозможности усилить ментальную связь самостоятельно.

\- Смазка, - наконец выдыхает Чарльз, закончивший сканировать взглядом комнату, - у меня здесь нет смазки.

Об этом Эрик не подумал. Он вообще не рассчитывал, что через него пройдет обмен данными с Чарльзом. Можно было бы предложить слюну и долгую растяжку, но Эрик очень сомневается, что не слетит с катушек, как только его пальцы могут быть внутри этого горячего и податливого тела.

\- Мы можем обойтись… - Эрик делает глоток воздуха, чувствуя, как Чарльз неспешно оглаживает его торс, - да чем угодно обойтись. А потом найдем смазку.

Он готов прямо сейчас отдать все, что имеет, и свою душу в придачу, если Чарльз разрешит ему кончить, но тот упрямо качает головой.

\- Ты выиграл. Никаких поблажек.

Когда Чарльз подносит к его губам свои пальцы, предлагая их облизать, сердце Эрика начинает биться ненормально быстро. Он открывает рот и покорно принимает прослеживать язык мягкие фаланги. Сколько бы партнеров у него ни было прежде, Эрик уверен, что еще ни разу не доходил до подобной возбуждения. А ведь у него на коленях пересидело немало голых любовников. Возможно, все дело в том, что никто из них не был Чарльзом. Чертовым телепатом Чарльзом Ксавье с ненормально голубыми глазами.

Когда тот заводит мокрые от слюны пальцы за спину и начинает себя растягивать, Эрик малодушно отводит взгляд. Он бы хотел смотреть, очень. Впитывать взглядом образ выгибающегося стройного тела, прослеживать выступающие под кожей ребра, наблюдать за тем, как белоснежные зубы прикусывают яркую нижнюю губу - но все это выше его сил.

Хорошо бы было кончить сейчас, а потом отдышаться и заняться нежным и медленным сексом на ковре, все же раздобыв вазелин. И с кем угодно этот план был бы Чарльзом, который очень хочет наградить его за выигрыш. Эрик бессильно стискивает зубы и смотрит куда угодно, но не на извивающегося Чарльза, тяжесть которого сладко давит на колени. Он обещает себе, что обязательно отомстит тому в следующий раз. Точно так же тот сведет с ума и не даст достичь оргазма, пока не охрипнет от криков и мольбы. Лишь бы продержаться сейчас.

Да только все мысли напрочь вылетают из головы, когда скользкая от слюны ладонь обхватывает его сочащийся смазкой член и пару раз проходится вверх-вниз, приноравливаясь. Эрик пытается сделать несколько вдохов, чтобы взять себя в руки. Но его руки уже заняты - в них находится Чарльз, и это никак не помогает успокоиться. С губ Эрика срывается легкий стон, когда Чарльз прекращает ерзать на коленях и впускает в себя член. Это оказывается так хорошо во всех смыслах, что мысль о желанном оргазме уже не становится основополагающей. Его кажется, что можно провести вечность, просто плавно насаживая Чарльза на свой член и жадно вглядываясь в его раскрасневшееся лицо.

Подавшись немного вперед, Эрик перемещает одну из рук на затылок Чарльза и мягко, почти благоговейно целует его губы. Их тела подходят друг другу идеально, как будто кусочки витража, и Эрик неуверен, испытывающий подобные ощущения раньше. Когда Чарльз находит нужный темп и начинает размеренно двигаться, Эрик обхватывает его член ладонью и мягко размазывает выступившую на головке смазку, глуша очередным поцелуем сладкий стон. Постепенно движения ускоряются, они начинают задыхаться от переизбытка ощущений. Эрик чувствует, что долго это не продлится. Самое большее - еще пару минут. Он даже думает притормозить, чтобы растянуть удовольствие, но не успевает, потому что Чарльз распахивает свои пронзительно-яркие глаза, и мир переворачивается.

Чарльз, Чарльз, Чарли, Чарли. В голове набатом бьется одно только это имя. Шквал удвоенных ощущений напрочь отсекает возможность сделать вдох. Эрик широко раскрывает глаза, не в силах справиться с накатившим осознанием - Чарли сделал это, разделил все ощущения с ним. Это уже не просто сладкая искорка телепатического присутствия в голове - настоящий цунами, накрывающий с головой. Эрик никак не может понять, где кончаются его ощущения и начинаются чарльзовы. Он испытывает нежность от обладания самым прекрасным существом на свете, жаркую страсть и понимание, что наконец-то добрался, получил, проник глубже, чем было позволено другим. Легкая тянущая боль в растянутом анусе смешивается со сладким давлением горячих стенок. Хочется кричать, от переполняющего каждую клеточку тела удовольствия, но Эрик был бы рад и паре глотков воздуха.

Вдруг Чарли делает глубокий вдох, еще один. Эрик не замечает, что копирует его движение, но от поступившего в легкие кислород начинает кружиться голова, может дело вовсе не в кислороде. Чарли жадный, податливый, чувственный. Каждое его движение сопровождается сладкой судорогой, скручивающей тела их обоих. Эрик вновь тонет, захлебывается, но теперь ему совершенно не страшно утонуть.

Напряжение нарастает с каждым толчком. Он снова и снова вскидывает бедра, не замедляя движений руки на члене Чарли. В голове его имя перемешивается с собственным: Чарли. Эрик. Эрик. Чарли. Кажется, что нарастающее удвоенное удовольствие порвет тело в клочья, и он громко вскрывает, когда теплая сперма выплескивается ему на пальцы, а его собственная проливается глубоко внутри горячего тела. Восхитительно. Невероятно. Просто хорошо.

Обретя способность хоть как-то мыслить через неизвестный промежуток времени, Эрик понимает, что Чарли все еще прижимается к нему всем телом, тяжело дыша в изгиб шеи. Он поудобнее обхватывает его со спины и зарывается лицом в мягкие волосы. Это был лучший секс за всю его чертову жизнь. Интересно, а Чарли всегда так балуется со своими способностями?

«В первый раз. Раньше не занимался сексом с мутантами. И не позволял себе такого ».

Мысленный ответ мягко перекатывается по сознанию. Такой сладкий, что если бы Эрик мог сейчас возбудиться, он бы трахнул этого наглого телепата еще раз. Но Эрик не может. В его мыслях образ чувственного Чарли постепенно вытесняет самодовольный Чарльз Ксавье. Поэтому он просто прослеживает пальцами выступающие позвонки, посылает Чарльзу картинку, что сделает его специальным приспособлением для блокировки мыслей от настойчивого телепата. Например, какой-то шапочкой из фольги. Или шлемом. Чем не вариант?


End file.
